Comet Vs las Fuerzas del Mal
by Dauras
Summary: Una vesion de Star vs las fuerzas del mal. Traducida
**Este es un fanfic que está en inglés y lo voy a subir en español es de fantástica escritora** **Whispers At Midnight** **, claro con su permiso.**

Comet llega a la Tierra

P.O.V. de Marcia

"Marcia Diaz a la oficina del director," anunció. "Marcia Diaz a la oficina del director."

Me deslicé de la silla. Yo sabía que no había hecho nada malo. Yo era una buena chica. Pero la oportunidad de mostrar mis compañeros que yo podía hacer algo malo (a pesar de que no) fue demasiada buena para dejarla pasar. "Mira eso", le dije mientras me levantaba. "Estoy siendo llamada a la oficina del director. Parece que no soy la chica que todo el mundo pensó ."

Corrí rápidamente hasta el escritorio del señor Nick cráneo. "¿Necesito un permiso de pasillo?"

"¡SÓLO SAL!" gritó el Sr. Skolnick.

Me encogí y sali corriendo de la habitación.

Entré en la oficina de la directora Skeeves. Estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, mirando algo a mi lado con una expresión confusa. "Usted... eh... quería verme, Principal Skeeves? ", Pregunté.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces. Ella sacudió la cabeza y me miró. "Oh, hola Marcia," dijo ella, levantándose de su escritorio. "Me alegro de que hayas podido venir. Me gustaría presentarte a nuestro nuevo estudiante de intercambio, Comet Dragonfly".

Ella hizo un gesto a alguien que estaba parado cerca del interruptor de luz. Era un muchacho rubio de mi edad. Sus brillantes ojos azules se centraron en el interruptor de luz. Era alto y tenía las mejillas adornada con las estrellas. Llevaba un camiseta blanca botón bajo con las mangas subidas hasta los codos. Llevaba un chaleco verde mar decorado con un pulpo de color rosa claro sobre el botón de abajo. Tirantes a rayas azules y púrpuras cuelgan de los pantalones vaqueros de color azul marino y fueron metidos en botas marrones adornados con una cara de monstruo y un cuerno. También llevaba una gorrita tejida de color rojo con cuernos de diablo que sale al lateral y azul, púrpura y marrón pulseras de cuentas en ambos brazos, y calcetines azules y púrpuras de rayas.

También estaba agarrando algo en la mano. Se veía como una varita mágica, si eso era posible. Era de color azul claro y parecía una bola en un palo, pero más bonita. Tenía una mariposa púrpura en el palo debajo de la bola y en la parte inferior de la barra era un corazón de cristal violeta. Una estrella de oro sentada en el balón rodeado de un fondo azul medianoche y el fondo estaba rodeada con un anillo de oro. Alas brotaban de ambos lados de la varita. Y en la parte superior de la pelota sentada una corona de oro.

Comet Dragonfly comenzó a encender el interruptor de la luz y la apagaba.

"Necesito un estudiante responsable para mostrarle alrededor de la escuela," dijo Skeeves. "¿Y quién mejor que usted, nuestra chica seguridad!" Ella me agarró del hombro y apretó.

"¿¡Qué!?" Exclamé. "No soy el seguro para los niños! Soy una chica mala, mala entendido. Una mala chica que todo el mundo piensa que es la chica seguridad, mal entendido. Pero una niña mala entendido mala ¡Mala!"

"¡Eres adorable!" Skeeves chillo mientras me pellizcó la mejilla. "Ahora ve a mostrarle la escuela." Se acercó a su escritorio y cogió un gran cofre del tesoro. "Mama va a conseguir todos los cincuenta y dos sabores".

Vi Skeeves salir de la habitación cuando las luces seguían flick encendido y apagado. Me quedé en la habitación con el desconocido. Se detuvo a jugar con las luces y me miró por encima. "Así que tú vas a mostrarme todo, chica seguridad?" preguntó.

"Tengo un nombre!" Dije.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un segundo. Esperé a que dijera algo. "¿Entonces cuál es?" preguntó Comet.

"Marcia Díaz," dije. "Ahora ven."

"bien, chica seguridad. Abre el camino."

"Gracias por mostrarme al alrededor, chica seguridad!" dijo Comet, sonriéndome.

"¡Qué!" Exclamé. "No soy la chica seguridad!"

Y entonces lo vi. "Cuidado," dije, "baldosa suelta." Saqué a Comet alrededor del azulejo. "No entiendo por qué todo el mundo piensa que estoy tan segurA! ¡Cuidado!" Cerré un armario de cierre abierto. " llevas un casco una vez en la ducha de gimnasia y entonces estás etiquetado para toda la vida! ¡Cuidado. El vidrio roto." agarre de los hombros a Comet y le di la vuelta ala botella rota para que no la pise. "Honestamente, me encanta la acción y daría la bienvenida a un poco de peligro en mi vida!" Marqué la palma de la mano.

Comet me sonrió y sacó su varita. Y descubrí que tenía razón: era una varita. Volvió una mariposa en un monstruo. Grité y me escondí detrás de él. La mariposa monstruo voló alrededor de mí un poco antes de agarrar un estudiante y volar con él. "¿¡Qué diablos fue eso!?" Yo pregunté.

"Pensé que quería un poco de peligro," dijo Comet, sonriéndome cuando salía de detrás de él.

Me quedé mirándolo. Estaba loco! Él tenía una varita mágica! Hizo un monstruo a una mariposa! "¿Quién eres tú?" Yo pregunté.

"Soy un príncipe mágico de otra dimensión!" exclamó, haciendo girando a su alrededor para hacer un arco iris sobre su cabeza. Se quedó allí con una sonrisa en su rostro y el arco iris por encima le prendió fuego. Parecía ignorar las llamas.

"Dios," Me llevé las manos juntas, "ese es el final de nuestro viaje! Me voy a casa ahora!" Me di vuelta y empecé a caminar.

"Adiós nueva amiga!" Comet llamó desde atrás mientras me alejaba. "¡Adiós hasta luego!"

Me puse la capucha sobre la cabeza y empecé a caminar más rápido. Podía oír las sirenas de los camiones de bomberos que se acercan más a la escuela. Decidí ignorarlo y empecé a correr.

Llegué tarde a casa porque necesitaba ayuda a Fiona coquetear con un tipo. Ni Alana ni yo queríamos estar allí, pero Fiona fue implacable. Todo su plan de todos modos no fue totalmente bueno así que la mitad de mi tarde se desperdició.

Mi capilla todavía se tiró encima de la cabeza mientras caminaba a casa. Mi estómago gruñó mientras caminaba por la acera de mi casa. Realmente necesitaba unos nachos.

Abrí la puerta de entrada a mi casa e inmediatamente me arrepentí. Mis ojos se posaron en la figura sentada en mi sofá hablando con mis padres. "Oh, Marcia!" mi padre gritó cuando entré en el interior. "Ven a conocer el nuevo estudiante de intercambio que va a estar viviendo con nosotros!"

Comet sonrió y saltó del sofá y corrió hacia mí. Me agarró del brazo con fuerza. "No sabía que se trataba de tus padres! Sólo pensé que todos en la tierra tenía la última nombrar Díaz! "

Me reí con nerviosismo.

"¿No sería bueno tener personalidad optimista de Comet en la casa?" mi padre me preguntó.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración. "sabe, que podríamos haber conseguido una camada de cachorros."

"¡Cállate!" Comet gritó, empujándome ligeramente. "¡Amo los cachorros!" Sacó su varita mágica y en una luz brillante una camada de cachorros gigante apareció en el suelo.

Mis padres estaban impresionados. Eso era, hasta que, a los cachorros comenzaron a disparar rayos láser de sus ojos. Ellos destruyen lentamente todo en la sala de estar. Me fulmine con enojo a Comet y me dio una sonrisa nerviosa mientras recogía uno de los cachorros y lo apretó.

"Bueno," dijo mi mamá, recogiendo uno de los cachorros ", son muy lindo." Y entonces le disparó en el ojo. "Ah! Mi ojo!" Ella sonrió y se rió con nerviosismo por lo que no estaría segura de Comet.

"Ah, Marcia, ¿por qué no muestras a Comet su nuevo ambiente," mi padre sugirió.

"Carrera hasta allí, chica seguridad!" Comet exclamó, corriendo por las escaleras.

Suspiré con molestia. "¿Dónde está tus cosas?" Le pregunté a mis padres.

Mi madre señaló a un gran cofre sentado junto al sofá. Agarré el pecho grande y comenzó a arrastrarla por las escaleras.

"Eres una chica muy lenta, seguro", dijo Comet desde la parte superior de la escalera.

"tu eres el que llena demasiado," dije, gruñendo mientras arrastraba el pecho por las escaleras.

"Soy un príncipe," dijo Comet. "Necesito empacar una gran cantidad de cosas.

Rodé los ojos y arrastró el pecho hasta la parte superior de la escalera. "Sígueme", le dije. Cogí el pecho de nuevo.

Me arrastré el pecho a través del pasillo y Comet siguió de cerca. Me acerqué a la nueva habitación de cometa y abrí la puerta. Comet entró en su nuevo ambiente antes de mí.

"Bienvenido a su nuevo ambiente," dije. Comet miraba a su alrededor.

Se me cayó el pecho y aterrizó en el pie. Me encogí y dejé escapar una mueca de dolor.

"Hmm," tarareó Comet. "Puedo trabajar con esto." Él sacó su varita. "Impresionante brillo bomba ampliar!" él gritó.

Había otra luz brillante y cuando abrí los ojos, me quede sin aliento. La habitación se había transformado en una torre tipo castillo. Fue increíble. "Ah," suspiró Comet, saltando sobre la cama. "Mucho mejor."

"Me gustaría tener una habitación como esta," dije.

Comet saltó de la cama y me agarró de los hombros. "¿enserio?" Empezó a salir corriendo de la habitación.

"¡Espere!" Llamé, detrás de él.

Comet abrió la puerta de mi dormitorio. " aburrido, Sala de Mystic transformacion chupar!" él gritó.

Un agujero negro se abrió en mi piso de la habitación y empezó a chupar todos mis muebles por el agujero. Gritamos y uno de los cachorros fue absorbido por el agujero negro. yo rápidamente agarró el pomo de la puerta y cierró la puerta con seguro.

Apoyé la espalda contra la puerta, tratando de calmarse. "¡Chupar!" Grité. "! ¿Por qué uso chupar en ese hechizo !?"

"¡No lo sé!" Comet dijo, golpeando con el pie. "Se acaba de salir de esa manera!" Se cruzó de brazos y miró lejos de mí.

Me deslicé hasta el suelo y enterré mi cabeza en mis manos. Tenía ganas de llorar yo estaba tan abrumada.

"Uh ..." oí decir a Comet. "¿Qué tal un poco de sol para aclarar su día?"

Oí un poco "ding" de encima de mí. Miré hacia arriba y vi un sol que cuelga por encima de mi cabeza. Miré hacia el cometa que me sonrió con nerviosismo. Fue él ... lo siento? Me colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y me he puesto de pie, pero el sol se convirtió en una nube de lluvia y empezó a llover sobre mi cabeza.

Jadeé cuando la fría lluvia golpeó la cabeza y se levantó. Rage envolvió todo mi cuerpo. "¡Eso es!" Grité con rabia. "Si se está moviendo, me estoy moviendo hacia fuera!"

Fui a la salida más cercana: la ventana del segundo piso. Yo sólo había planeado saltar al tejado y subir hasta el suelo (dijo que no era la chica segurida) pero yo ... yo solo resbale. Caí en los cactus de mi jardín delantero.

"¿¡Estás bien!?" Comet gritó desde la ventana.

No estaba bien. Cada parte de mi cuerpo herido. "¡Estoy bien!" Grité con rabia. "El cactus rompió mi caída!"

"¿¡Necesitas alguna ayuda!?"

Me puse de pie. "He dicho que estoy bien!" Grité. "¡Ahora déjame sola!" Me enfurecí con Comet todavía me miraba desde la ventana. No importa donde me gustaría ir todo el tiempo que podía estar lejos de él.

No sabía exactamente cómo terminé delante de una tienda de una gasolinera pidiendo la gente para que me recargas y más dulces para sostenerme.

Mi largo de medio pelo castaño había caído de su cola de caballo y había comenzado a pegarse a mi piel se había vuelto tan húmeda. Mi sudadera roja fue descomprimido y completamente empapado.

Mi estómago gruñó. Necesitaba alimentos. Pero justo en ese momento un chico de veintitantos años de edad se acercó a la tienda. "¿Me puedes conseguir comida?!" Le grité, sonando un poco más loca de lo que había esperado. Él sólo me dio una mirada extraña y corrió a la tienda.

"No me dejan entrar porque estoy demasiada mojada," me dije.

Una mujer a la que 'hable' al anterior salió de la tienda. "¿trajiste mi comida?" Yo le pregunte a ella.

"No la mires ", dijo la mujer, que cubría los ojos de su hijo y caminaba rápidamente hacia su coche.

"Si vas a mi casa trae de vuelta el papel higiénico!" Grité a nadie en particular.

Suspiré y di la vuelta para sentarse en el suelo en la derrota. Pero cuando me di vuelta lo vi. El Comet se puso a mi lado esperando a que yo lo notara. Grité y se metió en una torpe lucha contra la posición. "Q… ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunté.

Él sacó su varita. El segundo lo vi me levantó, y pongo los brazos en defensa. Pero entonces, la lluvia se detuvo. Bajé los brazos y le di una mirada confusa.

"No tenía opción de venir aquí a la Tierra", dijo, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies que se arrastraban. "Y usted no tiene la opción de tener que vivir conmigo. Si quiere, voy a encontrar otra familia con quien vivir".

Fruncí el ceño. Se veía tan triste. No podía dejar que acaba de salir. Y entonces me di cuenta de algo detrás de él. Lo que vi era raro. Una pequeña cosa en forma de ave y un montón de monstruos híbridos estaban detrás de Comet, mirando listo para atacar. "Uh ... Comet?" Tartamudee, señalando el ejército detrás de él.

Comet me dio una mirada confusa y se dio la vuelta. "Luda, ¿qué haces aquí?" Él sabía quién era esa cosa pájaro?

"¿No te gustaría saber?" preguntó Luda.

Sí ", asintió el cometa." Por eso, pregunté. "

"Bueno, piel de rana," Luda comenzó. "Espera! Yo no tengo que decir nada! Monstruos, ataquen!"

Los monstruos gritaron y empezaron a correr hacia el cometa. Di un salto delante de él y di puñetazos y patadas de karate y corté los monstruos que trataron de golpearlo.

"Espera," dijo Comet, agarrando mi brazo. "Puedes luchar?"

Sonreí hacia él. "Se llama:" Me corto otro monstruo, "karate".

Juntos, hemos luchado contra los monstruos. Comet estaba lanzando hechizos dementes cada segundo y el cinturón verde del karate, finalmente llegue a utilizarlo. Sorprendentemente, los locos

"Mega Narwhal explosiva!" Comet gritó, levantando su varita en el aire. Había una luz brillante y narvales comenzaron a caer del cielo. Los narvales aplastaron los monstruos de Luda y todos ellos ponen de pie en el estacionamiento, derrotados y Luda estaba obviamente molesta.

Luda sacó un par de tijeras y ... bueno ... abrio un portal mágico. "Vamos, taradas," dijo a sus monstruos. "A través del portal." Todos los monstruos de Luda se levantó y cojeó a través del portal. "Incluso se retiran como perdedores!"

"¡Estoy enloqueciendo!" uno de los monstruos dijo mientras caminaba a través del portal.

Cuando todos los monstruos habían caminado a través del portal, Luda entró. Pero antes de que el portal se cerró asomó la cabeza a través de obtener algunas palabras finales. "Te pillaré Comet Dragonfly. "El portal se cerró alrededor de su cuello y se atragantó. Ella echó la cabeza a través del portal, dejando sólo detrás de su arco de pelo.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" Me brotó una vez que estábamos a salvo. "Yo era increíble!" Me volví hacia Comet. " fue impresionante!"

Comet rio un poco. Pero su risa sonaba triste. "En que estábamos." Nos quedamos en silencio incómodo. "Creo que voy a hacer mis maletas." Empezó a caminar hacia la calle.

"¡Espera!" Exclamé, agarrando su hombro. No me veía y se quedó mirando al suelo. "No quiero que se vaya", le dije. "Quiero que se quede con nosotros."

Comet se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "¿De Verdad?"

Asenti.

"Abrazo!" exclamó. Él me dio un abrazo apretado. Me puse de pie torpemente durante un par de segundos antes de corresponder su abrazo.

Rompimos el abrazo y empezamos a caminar a casa.

"va a ver monstruos que nos atacan todo el tiempo?" -pregunté, dando Patadas y puñetazos al aire.

"Sí, probablemente," Comet dijo con indiferencia, haciendo girar su varita en sus manos.

"¡Bien!" -exclamé Con alegría. "Suena tan peligroso!"

Comet casi salió a la calle para cruzarla, pero me agarró del brazo. "Vamos a cruzar en el paso de peatones," dije.

"Está bien, Chica seguridad".

Fin

Que les parecio?


End file.
